IT: My Heart Burns for you
by conservativemo
Summary: What if instead of Ben saving Beverly, it was Bill?


**IT 2017 story**

**My Heart Burns For You**

**A Billverly story**

**What if instead of Ben freeing Beverly from the deadlights, It was Bill?**

* * *

Bill ran as hard as he could as he chased after Georgie, his guilt for his brother and Beverly's disappearance was growing, blaming himself for the actions that had transpired over the course of the summer. As he entered the domain of IT, he saw what had to be hundreds and thousands of children floating in the air, all of them dead and had become victims of IT. Fury burned within Bills chest, how dare that stupid clown rob the lifes of so many children over many years, their future now was gone as they were taken by the demonic entity. Through the many bodies, he saw a body that wasn't floating that high, he could see fiery red hair that only one person he knew would have, Beverly.

He ran up to her, finding objects that could reach her, taking her down to the ground, he noticed that her usual gray-green eyes had lost their colour, becoming colourless and blank, her face emotionless. He immediately knew that Beverly was in a trance, he couldn't leave her like this, even though Gerogie was right there, he had to help his friend, no matter what.

" B-B-Beverly, p-please, w-wake up", he shook her, trying to get a reaction out of her. It didn't work, but he had to try. He recalled past memories, telling her about the play they were once in, where they kissed. Kissed. Kiss.

True Loves Kiss. The part where they kissed each other was a part of scene where their two characters found true love for each other. Even though it sounded childish, which it was since it was a fairy tale concept, he had to try. He braced himself, as he placed his lips on hers, cupping her face while doing so, closing his his eyes as he captured her lips. The kiss was passionate one, with every ounce of Bills feelings and love for Beverly poured into the kiss, hoping for the childish act would work. The kiss lasted a minute and a half, as he pulled away, he could see her eyes had returned to their normal gray-green colour. She looked puzzled and confused, as stared at Bill for a brief second before engulfing him in a hug as he returned the gesture.

"Bill, thank god you came", she said, fear evident in her voice as Bill held her closely, running his hand their hand as he calmed her down.

" I-Its ok, Be, a-all of u-s came here for you", he explained as they both broke they hug, suddenly they heard loud splashing coming towards them, dashing their heads towards the sound, a group of five boys, Richie, Stan, Eddie, Mike, and Ben came towards them,the Losers club all together, all of them exchanging relief for each other. Suddenly, they heard a quiet whimper near them, calling out a name.

"Billy?", a child's voice rang out, calling out to their leader. All of them faced the child in question, Bill having a face of utter sadness. He walked slowly to the voice, ignoring everybody who warned him away. The child came out of the shadows, revealing a young child with a missing arm, holding a paper boat in the other.

" Georgie?', Bill asked, his guilt leaking into his voice, trying to hold back tears as he saw his brother.

**(Everything stays largely the same cause I am to lazy to write out the final battle cause If I watch the clip, my paranoia will act up and I will left thinking on how pennywise makes me shit my pants everytime I see him doing horrifying)**

* * *

As they finished the blood, everyone left one by one, leaving Bill and Beverly alone as they talked about Bev's move to Portland that was happening tomorrow. Since the kiss they had in ITs lair, there feelings for each other grew, but so did the tensions between them, as they couldn't even stay in a place with just the two of them being together without being reminded of the kiss.

Bev knew she to make a move on Bill before she moved tomorrow, she had to tell him about her feelings for him. As they got to leave, she decided to ask Bill a question that she had in her mind.

" Hey, Bill, do you believe in true love?", she asked hesitantly, playing with her fingers as she blushed from asking that question.

" T-True love?", He knew that this was coming, he just didn't expect when it would come. But he had to replay to the question.

"Y-yeah, I d-d-do", he answered as suddenly, Bev's lips clashed with his, surprising Bill before he returned the gesture, kissing each other for a two minutes before letting go of each others lips.

" Thanks for that, Bill. I see you later", she left Bill, the both of them now knowing and confronting their feelings for one another.

* * *

**Oh god, I am sorry for every one of my readers to read this absolute horrible piece of romantic work. If you want to see a another chapter, please leave a review and write any criticism for the story so it may improve.**

**Later **


End file.
